War Trolls
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = * |defense = |resist = * |hits = |abilities = Regeneration }} War Trolls are a type of Normal Unit. This unit is unique to the Troll Race, and can only be built in Troll towns, for the Construction Cost of . The town must already contain an Fighters' Guild for this to be possible. War Trolls represent the epitome of the Troll unit, possessing a formidable Melee Attack, a strong Defense, plenty of Hit Points, and of course the Regeneration ability. They are the strongest Troll unit that possesses Regeneration, and thus make the ideal Troll unit for both offensive and defensive operations. They have several advantages over Troll Halberdiers, but the primary one is the increased Movement Allowance of , which allows the War Trolls to effectively disengage from enemy targets and Regenerate on the move. An army of War Trolls is incredibly difficult to defeat, though it is expensive. Nonetheless, it has much better combat performance than any other Normal Unit army. War Trolls require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description War Trolls are a group of tall, brutish humanoids. They have long, sharp noses, are covered in sickly-green skin. They wear horned helmets and strong steel shoulder-pads, but otherwise wear nothing but tattered trousers. They carry great swords for close combat. Trolls are much stronger than other humanoids, and strange magic allows them to regrow lost limbs and even to re-coalesce after being completely dismembered! War Trolls are a , containing when fully healed. Attack Properties War Trolls possess one of the most deadly Melee Attacks of any Normal Unit. While it has no special properties, this attack is easily comparable to that of a mid-tier Fantastic Unit, and allows the War Trolls to decimate both Normal Units and Fantastic Units quite easily. Each War Troll's Melee Attack has a strength of by default. Since War Trolls are usually created with at least one , their strength is normally increased to each. This results in an average damage output of per , and can easily go through the armor of almost any unit. With all attacking simultaneously, the resulting damage is quite severe - even against highly-defensible . With additional Experience Levels the War Trolls' attack becomes so dangerous that it will threaten virtually any unit. Defense Properties Despite being dressed only in partial armor, War Trolls possess a Defense score of - equal to that of fully-plate-armored opponents. This blocks an average of about from any attack, and makes it difficult for low-tier Normal Units to cause any damage to the War Trolls. Nonetheless, powerful attacks have no problem getting through this armor. On the other hand, each individual War Troll has , for a total of in a fully-healed unit. As a result it is quite difficult to kill each , let alone the entire unit. Furthermore, Trolls possess the ability to Regenerate (more on this below), meaning that they will slowly regain any health they lose during battle. In fact, if the army containing the War Trolls wins the battle, the War Trolls are restored to full health and figures automatically - even if they were completely destroyed in combat! This makes War Trolls extremely good at surviving battles. War Trolls are also highly-resistant to magic. They possess a Resistance score of by default. Again, since War Trolls are almost always created with at least one , this is automatically raised to , making War Trolls almost immune to some varieties of Curses and Special Attacks. In fact, with just one additional Experience Level, the War Trolls reach and become immune to several such effects - and will become immune to a wide variety as their Experience Level continues to increase. Other Properties War Trolls are the fastest of the "mainstay" Troll units, moving at a rate of . They can only traverse land tiles. This speed is the primary reason why War Trolls are so superior to Troll Halberdiers. It grants them the ability to withdraw from combat whenever seriously-injured in order to Regenerate. The War Trolls can simply evade their opponents, regaining health and figures, until ready to make another full-strength strike against their opponents. Only fast enemy units can force them to fight when weakened! Basic Strategy Most Troll armies strive to produce War Trolls if at all possible, as they are simply the most useful units available to them - if not the best of the Normal Units in the game. They are strong, fast, and incredibly hard to kill, especially when several War Trolls are joined into large armies - or at least accompanied by other Troll units. In battle, War Trolls can engage virtually any target. They are guaranteed to cause damage even to well-armored opponents, and do not have to worry so much about the enemy's Counter Attack. After taking some combat damage, War Trolls immediately begin to Regenerate - regaining per turn as described above. Thus, they can temporarily withdraw from combat to attempt to regain lost health and figures and then re-engage the enemy at their original strength. Try to attack only when the War Trolls have all back, to maximize their attack strength. The War Trolls' speed comes in handy for this. Most enemy units cannot chase the War Trolls around fast enough, allowing the Trolls enough time to regain health and make another full-strength attack. In the meanwhile, other War Trolls can keep the enemy busy, so two or more War Trolls can take turns attacking and withdrawing as necessary. This method can potentially allow them to defeat any target, as long as said target is not strong enough to wipe out a War Trolls unit with one attack, and is not fast enough to chase them around effectively. If you can build one War Trolls unit, why not build more? An army of War Trolls is nigh-unstoppable: it has a high chance of winning any battle, and each time it wins a battle all dead Trolls are restored to life with full health and figures! Enemies would have to kill all Troll units in the army if they wish to stop it, and that can be extremely difficult in itself. Of course, War Trolls have a high maintenance cost, meaning that few such armies can be made (or only one!) -- but it would be the only army you need. Also, because the units in this army will keep coming back to life at no additional cost, the rest of the Troll empire's economy can focus on other things, and eventually perhaps create more War Troll armies once the cash-flow improves. Note also that you don't actually need to make an army made up of only War Trolls - other Troll units can fill in the open slots fairly well - but a majority of War Trolls is recommended. For some players, an army of War Trolls can completely remove any need for Fantastic Units. The you save on such units can then be Transmuted into , to pay for the War Trolls. Ability Overview Regeneration * At the end of its combat round, this unit regains , as long as it is not already at full health. * If the unit has one or more dead (missing) , and all remaining figures are at full health, the next will restore to life. Subsequent turns will see that figure regaining health until it is fully-healed, whereupon the next figure is restored to life, and so on. * If an army stack containing this unit wins a battle, the unit is restored to full health immediately at the end of the battle. If the unit was killed, it is restored to life and full health at the end of the battle (again, only if its army won). * If the unit is killed in battle, and its army retreats or is defeated, it is destroyed and will not regenerate. Experience Table The following table illustrates how War Trolls improve as they gain Experience. Any properties that are not listed here do not improve with Experience in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the Crusade spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both the Warlord Retort and the Crusade spell must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of damage that each in a War Trolls unit will deliver with each type of attack, based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to figure out the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition War Trolls are unique to the Troll faction, and thus may be produced in any Troll Town. A town must contain the Fighters' Guild to be able to produce War Trolls. Should a town lose its Fighters' Guild, it can no longer produce War Trolls until replacement structures are built. Note that this building requirement means that War Trolls produced in towns will always start as "Regular" troops (one free Experience Level), giving them a small but significant bonus above the default unit strength. The Construction Cost of this unit is . War Trolls may appear for hire as Mercenaries. They may already have some Experience on being hired, and several units may be hired simultaneously. Hiring these units requires a certain cost in that depends on many different factors. War Troll Mercenaries have the same Upkeep Cost as a normally-constructed unit. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Trolls